Tournament of Power (My Version)
by RandomUser21
Summary: After everything being taken away from him, Zelnu feels like giving up on everything. That's until Omni-King decides to let him decide on what Universe he wants to go to. He decides to go to Universe 6. He then meets with the participants in Universe 6. Despite his issues with some of them at first, he then starts to get along with them. However, will his team be able to win?
1. OC Description

**Description for Dragon Ball OC**

 **Quick note, I will be making a new story (again, I keep getting new ideas everytime), so this is my description of my OC.**

* * *

Name: Zelnu

Race: Saiyan

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Background: Was raised from an unknown world past the edge of Universe 7. However, his parents died when his Universe were in a war with Universe 11, and he wanted revenge on the person who killed his parents. So, he decided to train himself. He trained every single day, pushing himself past the normal limits of an Earthling. He was as strong as a Super Saiyan in just 5 years of training, and this is just his base form. Some people said he could rival the Gods of all 12 Universes at full power, but, despite him being arrogant at times, said that he's probably not sure if he could rival the Gods yet. But the number 1 thing he loved the most was making his own music. He had a passion for Rock music, and even he would make peaceful and relaxing music. However, Universe 11 returned to wage war against his world as well. Just when he was about finish his enemies off, the God of Destruction of Universe 11 banished Zelnu from his world. He was then in the vacuum of space, alone. The battle only lasted a few more seconds, as Universe 11 succeeded in winning, and destroyed his world. Just when he was thinking about giving up on everything, Omni-King, the "King of All", saved him. Zelnu told him about his life, and how terrible it was. Omni-King, however, decided to tell him about the Tournament of Power, and how all 12 Universes were participating. He was happy to oblige; as long he was not in Universe 11. Now, his focus is to get his revenge on Universe 11, and the person who killed his parents, and its his choice on what Universe he is going to.

Personality: Zelnu is a very humble person, letting his world be entertained by his music, and is grateful for the support he gets from everyone. However, he can also can get very arrogant at times, sometimes angering people to a degree. He is also a person who would underestimate girls a lot. He would usually avoid fighting any girls, because he thought it was "A waste of power" and that "No girl can match the power of a man," which usually leads to his arrogance. The only thing he would complement girls for is about their appearance. Another thing about him is that he is willing to help anyone, even sometimes girls, if they are in dire situations. He has a lot of knowledge on Senzu Beans, and always carries a bag with him at all times. He is also very stubborn, as he refuses to go full power most of the time, and that he gets very emotional when he thinks about his parent's death and his world crumbling to pieces, which could lead to him not focusing on his fights. He is also very serious when it comes to his training, even though his number one thing he loves is music, he is very determined to get stronger and stronger everytime. He can even determine how much power he is using on his opponents, which makes him very intelligent at controlling his power, and how to use it. Despite his flaws, Zelnu is a very powerful and nice guy.

Appearance: His hair color was once black, like all Saiyans, but he later dyed it into a dirty blonde. He has light skin, and sky blue eyes. He loves to wear his black elbow length t-shirt, with his black wrestling tights, and his blue running shoes.

Powers/Techniques:

Ki Control: Zelnu knows how to control his Ki very well, he knows how much power he throws into his Ki and how much he wants to use. He controls it so well that people would assume that he has limitless Ki.

Cloning: Zelnu has been named one of the best people with cloning ever. He uses this technique everytime he begins his training. This is a useful technique for Zelnu because one, he can gain some rest if someone has to make him try in his fights, two, he can fool his opponents into thinking that's actually him, and three, this can make his clones much stronger than they originally were. He even states that his clones can destroy multiple Galaxies at full power.

Kamehameha: One of Zelnu's favorite moves, the Kamehameha, is a blue beam of Ki that he charges at his opponents. He has stated that without trying, he can casually destroy multiple Solar Systems with the Kamehameha. People don't know the true limit of Zelnu's Kamehameha, and neither does Zelnu. But that just proves why he loves this move so much.

Bluff Kamehameha: The same form of the original, but this time, streamers and confetti come out instead of a blue beam. Zelnu uses this move to troll his opponents into thinking he's actually going harm or beat them. This usually leads to him getting arrogant and angering his opponents.

Heat Dome Attack: An energy beam that usually shoots upwards. A useful move for Zelnu because he can use this if his opponents are in the air. Zelnu has the most experience using this move because he uses this to finish off people that are much weaker than him, and so far, no one has really posed a true challenge to him besides Universe 11.

Ki Sense: Zelnu can sense Ki in almost any place he decides to check. However, he cannot sense Ki that goes past the Universe.

Emperor's Blast: Zelnu turns around and fires a fiery blast at his opponents. This move is used for people who try to sneak up on him. And since Zelnu has a great sense when it comes to sensing Ki, this can be a very useful move for him.

Energy Shield: A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Zelnu would taunt his opponent, if they are not able to break his shield.

Final Explosion: A self-destruction technique that once killed Vegeta. However, Zelnu knows how to control this move much better than Vegeta could, thanks to him knowing how to control his Ki efficiently, so he doesn't get killed or exhausted when doing this move.

Flame Kamehameha: A fire version of the Kamehameha, but this time, it imitates a flamethrower. But, this is one of Zelnu's most used moves, so he can now use it like a regular Kamehameha, but instead, it's a mix of red and orange than blue.

Regeneration: Can easily heal wounds and severed bones like it's nothing.

Note: These are some of the moves that my OC is going to have. But guess what, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what other moves Zelnu should have.

Plans For My OC:

Zelnu decides to go to Universe 7 and becomes best friends with Goku and Gohan, while being trained by them. Later in the Tournament of Power, wins the tournament by himself and saves all the Universes from being erased, despite a certain person killing his parents in a war and destroying his world. He then decides to stay in Universe 7 forever.

Zelnu decides to go to Universe 6, and starts to make fun of Champa because how fat he is. He starts off by being talked down to by Hit, thus starting a fight between them. However, then do put their differences aside, because they do not want their Universe to be erased. He then starts being tested by the people participating in the Tournament of Power. He then explains where he came from and how he got here. Later, he becomes sparring partners with Caulifla, and best friends with Kale and Cabba. Wins the tournament by soloing, and decides to save all the Universes, despite Universe 11 destroying his world and a certain person killing his parents. He then receives more than what he was expected.

* * *

 **So, these are my plans, I'm probably going to try out option 2, because Zelnu choosing Universe 7 will probably be more predictable and less entertaining. Now obviously this is not the full description of how it's going to go So yeah, what do you think about my OC character? Should there be changes I should make? Tell me in the reviews! This is JohnnyTestFan103, signing out. Peace!**


	2. Meeting Two Zeno'sNew Universe!

Zelnu's World

Zelnu and the fighters of his world were trying fend off Universe 11. The mothers and daddies were carrying their babies and their selves to safety. Zelnu was fighting a tall humanoid with a large, sleek head similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Grey's. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers, consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. Zelnu was scratched up while in his Super Saiyan 2 state. He was breathing heavily, exhausted from the fights he was having. But the humanoid did not have a scratch on him.

"How are you not hurt from all of that?" Zelnu asked the humanoid. However, he did not respond at all as he moved so quickly that Zelnu couldn't track him.

' _Where the hell did he go?!'_ Zelnu thought. Then out of nowhere, he got punched in the gut by the humanoid. Zelnu then coughed out blood from the pain. The humanoid then kicked Zelnu through a wall of a house. He was struggling to get up from the pain he has endured.

' _I have no other choice. I have to go full power on him._ ' He then flew out of the house and stood in front of the humanoid.

"Alright, you're ready to see me go full power?" Zelnu asked. He then started screaming louder and louder, grabbing the attention of everyone in the fight. Zelnu's mom then turned around to see his son charging his energy.

' _What is my son doing right now?!_ ' She thought. A blue aura then started to appear around Zelnu as he began to scream louder and louder. Then the God of Destruction of Universe 11, Belmod, looked at Zelnu charging.

' _Dammit! That kid's getting stronger! I need to find a way to stop him!_ ' He thought. He then turned to Jiren.

"Jiren! Knock him out, now!" He ordered. Jiren, despite not saying anything, did what he was told, as he knocked Zelnu unconscious.

' _Now's my chance!_ ' Belmod thought. Belmod then went to Zelnu transported him to space. The Saiyan disappeared, shocking the hell out of everyone in Zelnu's world.

"What did you do to my son?!" Zelnu's mother shouted. Belmod then chuckled.

"Don't worry, miss. He's just fine. I didn't want him interfering with my plan, so I banished him to a safe place." Belmod said.

"What plan?" Zelnu's dad asked. Belmod then pointed two fingers out, and then the tips of it began to turn purple.

"Oh, you'll see."

Space

Zelnu immediately regained his consciousness. He looked at his surroundings, he was now in space.

"How the hell did I get here?" Zelnu told himself. He then saw his planet from a distance. And before he knew it, it exploded. After everything cleared, the Universe 11 warriors were still there, but everyone in his world were gone.

' _What did they do with everyone?_ ' He thought.

"Good job, Jiren. You did a great job killing his parents." Belmod said. Then all of a sudden, they vanished from his eyes.

"They… destroyed my planet… and… they killed my parents." Zelnu said. His eyes then started to water up.

"Why… did they have to destroy my home? Why did they have to destroy… my loved ones?" He said. He then started to cry, with no one else able to hear him.

A Few Hours Later

Zelnu was still in space, just sitting there, doing nothing. He didn't know what to do now. His planet was destroyed, his parents were killed, and so were his loved ones.

"I don't even know what to do now. I feel like giving up on everything. I feel like just waiting here, until I die." He said. All of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"What're you doing here?" A person asked. Zelnu turned around, and he was shocked at what he saw. The person was very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small, round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears." His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" on the front. There was another person next to him, but he had the same look and attire.

"No way. Are you… Zeno? There are two Zeno's?! How did that happen?" Zelnu asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Zeno asked. Zelnu, on the outside, was very excited to see the "King of Kings", but on the inside, he felt very nervous to talk to him.

"I mean, who _doesn't_ know your name? You're the King of Everything!" Zelnu said. Then, the other Zeno chuckled.

"Well, I haven't got your name yet. What's your name?" Zeno asked.

"My name's Zelnu. It's nice to meet you, Zeno." Zelnu then extended his hand, hoping that Zeno would accept it. He can't believe that out of all people, he looked like a fool in front of Zeno. He actually is thinking how someone like him is the King of Everything. Zeno then gladly shook his hand.

"And, are both of you Zeno?" Zelnu asked. Zelnu was completely confused. He thought there was only one Zeno.

"Yes we are the same person, but we come from a different timeline. This is the future me." Present Zeno said.

"Oh, I see now." Future Zeno then giggled.

"I haven't seen a person this calm to see me than Goku." Zeno said, while giggling a little.

"Who's Goku?" Zelnu asked.

"You haven't met him yet? He's a very nice guy. He's from Universe 7, and is one of the participants in the Tournament of Power." Zeno explained. Zelnu had no idea what Zeno was talking.

"The heck's a "Tournament of Power"?" Zelnu asked. Zeno then giggled.

"It's when all 12 Universes face off to see which Universe is the most powerful. We're going to see a lot of strong people there!" Present Zeno said in excitement. Zelnu, although having no knowledge of it, really wanted to get into this "Tournament of Power"."

"Is it okay if I participate?" Zelnu asked the two Zeno's.

"I don't know; do you live in a Universe?" Future Zeno asked. Zelnu was trying his to regain his composure. He couldn't think of a response. His planet was destroyed, heck, he doesn't even live in a Universe in the first place. But then, he got an idea.

"I'm mainly just a time traveler, so I go across many Universes. Although, I don't think I visited the 12 Universes. Is it okay if I choose one to stay in for the Tournament?" Zelnu asked, while lying at the same time.

"Of course you can! And we have the perfect idea for you to decide what Universe you're going to." Present Zeno said.

"And what's that?" Zelnu asked.

"Choose a number from 1 through 12." Future Zeno said.

"Oh, I remember this game. I'll choose…. 6."

"Congratulations, you are now going to be in Universe 6!" Present Zeno exclaimed.

"So, how am I going to get there?" Zelnu asked in confusion.

"It's very easy. Just let us touch your head and you'll be there in no time." Future Zeno explained. Zelnu nodded as he let the Zeno's touch his head. The Zeno's then started to giggle. He then appeared in a different landscape with the Zeno's. Zelnu looked at his surroundings. He was amazed at what he saw.

"Good luck winning the Tournament!" The Zeno's said as they went away. Zelnu was about to say something, but he was too late. But it's not like it was important. He would actually much rather explore this place than ask Zeno a question that was really unnecessary. However, Zelnu almost forgot that he can regenerate his wounds he had during the fight with Universe 11. He then instantly healed all of his battle scars.

"Well, I guess I could explore this place a bit." Zelnu said as he started flying. He was looking at the sky, the ground, and well, just about anything he can see with his own two eyes.

After a few minutes of exploring, he stopped.

' _What the hell?! I'm sensing a whole bunch of energy just ahead!_ ' Zelnu thought. Zelnu was having two sides on this: either 1, he could keep on exploring the place, minding his own business, or 2, see who are the people he is sensing. Zelnu was immediately thinking that these were the participants in Universe 6, so Zelnu got more and more interested into finding out who they were. They could actually be great sparring partners, great friends, or his worst enemies. He just couldn't help himself. He had to go and find out. So Zelnu flew to the ground. As he got to the ground, he looked around, just to make sure no one will jump him.

"Hmm. I was sensing multiple energies just ahead of me, why can't I find them?" He told himself. He then turned around and started walking backwards. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone. They both thought of the same thing and went for a punch. They both ended up hitting each other on the side of their face, knocking each other back. The person Zelnu ended up hitting was a girl. They both looked at each other with furious glares.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, asshole!" The girl exclaimed.

"I was going in this direction! If you wouldn't have moved out of the way, I wouldn't have to bump into you." Zelnu shot back. He then decided to calm down his tone a little bit.

"And who the hell are"-. Before he could finish, he peeked over and saw numerous amount of people behind the girl, looking at him.

' _Oh boy. I have a feeling I'm going to have a great time in this Universe._ ' Zelnu thought sarcastically.

* * *

 **Well, everyone. That's the first chapter of the story. I'm still trying to think of what moves I should add to my OC. Tell me in the reviews what you want me to add. Hell, think of your own move and I'll be glad to add it. I might change the move a tiny bit, but otherwise, it's a done deal. But obviously, I can't accept all of your moves. So, first 7 people who can tell me a good move for my OC will get a shout out in the next chapter. Anyways, you all know what to do. Don't forget to favorite, review, and even follow my story if you want to see more, or even follow me if you like my writing. Anyways, this is JohnnyTestFan103, signing out. Peace!**


End file.
